Diseases in the area of the gastrointestinal tract often lead to narrowing (stenosis). The main causes are inflammations of the intestinal mucosa (Crohn's disease), but also space-occupying tumors which may be benign or malignant. The small intestine of humans is up to 11 meters long. Thus, diagnosis by conventional endoscopic techniques is not possible, or is possible only with a great many limitations. Endoscopic biopsy or even treatment of lesions of the small intestine is therefore not possible. A large part of the small intestine except for the upper jejunum and the terminal ileum is therefore not accessible from outside for introduction of a stent.
When fitting a stent in place with an endoscope, there is also a risk of damaging or even perforating the wall of the intestine. Moreover, an endoscopy procedure is very uncomfortable for the patient and in many cases is possible only under anesthesia, which involves a great deal of input in terms of personnel and technology and thus entails correspondingly high costs.